Goodbye
by AshleyFran
Summary: ONE-SHOT: "Quanto você quer para se afastar do meu filho?" Aquelas palavras ainda martelavam em minha mente, com a mesma frequência, com o mesmo pesar de anos atrás.


**Sinopse:**

"_Quanto você quer para se afastar do meu filho?"_

Aquelas palavras ainda martelavam em minha mente, com a mesma frequência, com o mesmo pesar de anos atrás. Afastei-me de Edward, de Forks e de tudo que me lembrava ele. Não me arrependo de ter tomado essa decisão, foi melhor para ambos. E com muito esforço e determinação consegui seguir minha vida, até que o destino resolveu brincar comigo e colocou Edward na minha vida novamente...

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**POV Bella**

Voltei-me a paisagem no momento em que o vento soprava uma brisa gelada, aproveitei para inspirar o ar profundamente enquanto me lembrava da ultima vez em que eu estivera em Veneza, há uns dois anos atrás.

Suspirei com pesar.

Não era um bom momento para lembrar-se de Edward, não agora que a ferida estava quase cicatrizada. Mas Veneza parecia gritar por ele e de fato isso tornava as lembranças praticamente inevitáveis.

E pensar que tudo poderia ter sido tão fácil, mas certas escolhas têm suas consequências...

Eu deveria ter tido uma perspectiva um pouco mais diferente, talvez poupasse tanto sofrimento. Mas mesmo assim não sei se teria sido capaz, pois as palavras ditas por Carlisle nunca deixaram de me atormentar, estavam sempre martelando em minha mente...

**Flashback ON**

Eu estava sozinha em casa, adiantando o trabalho de literatura que só deveria ser entregue no próximo semestre. Charlie havia saído para pescar com dois velhos amigos da família, Billy e Harry Clearwater, os três praticamente idolatravam o rio aos domingos.

De cinco em cinco minutos eu verificava o relógio, enquanto tentava me concentrar nas paginas do meu exemplar surrado de Orgulho e Preconceito, mas essa era uma tentativa falha, pois o que estava prendendo mesmo a minha atenção era o estranho atraso de mais de uma hora de Edward.

É normal um cara se atrasar para um encontro ou ate mesmo levar um bolo, mas no caso de surgir algum imprevisto Edward sempre ligava ou dava alguma explicação.

Decidi que o melhor seria telefonar para a sua casa ao invés de ficar consumindo toda essa ansiedade, mas fui impossibilitada de fazer quando o nada agradável som da campainha soou em meus ouvidos.

Corri em direção à porta, torcendo para que fosse Edward. Mas acabei me surpreendendo ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com a última pessoa que esperava receber em minha casa.

- Bom dia Isabella. – O homem alto, louro e incrivelmente bonito disse quando eu abri a porta, certamente notando o quanto eu estava surpresa.

- Bom dia . – eu disse meio desconcertada o convidando para entrar.

Ele entrou sem disser nada, parou apenas um segundo para avaliar a pequena sala de Charlie e permaneceu em silencio por um breve momento e depois quebrou o silêncio.

- Esta surpresa com a minha visita. – não foi uma pergunta.

- Você era a ultima pessoa que eu esperava receber em minha casa, pelo menos esta tarde. – fui sincera.

- Espero ser breve e claro não quero tomar o seu tempo se você não estiver ocupada, gostaria de termos uma conversa.

- Tudo bem, presumo sobre o que seja o motivo desta conversa,de certa forma eu já esperava por isso. – fui sincera novamente.

Ele assentiu e avaliou o meu rosto por um momento, depois andou um pouco para o lado com as mãos no queixo e depois rompeu o silencio.

- Vim aqui para te propor algo e que por sinal é uma boa proposta, para os dois lados é claro. – ele deu um sorrisinho irônico. – Quanto você quer para se afastar do meu filho?

- Me... Me desculpe, mas acho que não ouvi direito. – Eu disse incrédula.

- Vamos Isabella diga quanto você quer, poupe-medesse seu teatrinho barato.

- Francamente Dr. Cullen como ousa pensar que eu só estou com Edward por causa do seu dinheiro? A verdade é que eu estou pouco me lixando pra todo esse dinheiro. – falei elevando a voz algumas oitavas.

- Por favor, seja menos hipócrita. – ele disse, fazendo a bile subir em minha garganta.

- Eu amo Edward e nem você e dinheiro nenhum vai mudar isso e não me importa o que você pensa ao meu respeito.

- Querida, a única perdedora dessa história é você, sempre foi. Se não quer aceitar o dinheiro creio que o problema será somente seu.

- Carlisle, seu dinheiro não pode comprar tudo.

- Que seja. Vou te avisar uma única vez, fique longe de Edward ele tem um futuro promissor pela frente e você não vai estragar isso.

-Dr. Cullen sinta-se convidado a se retirar de minha casa – eu disse indo ate a porta e escancarando-a– E quanto a Edward só tenho pena por ele ter um pai tão escroto como você, passar bem!

Ele saiu sem disser nada e eu apenas fechei a porta e fiquei por um longo tempo ali encostada tentando acreditar se realmente aquilo tinha acontecido. Eu não sabia se iria me afastar de Edward ou não, eu não conseguia pensar agora não depois de ser tão humilhada.

**Flashback OFF**

Me afastei de Edward, me afastei de Forks e de tudo o que me lembrava ele. Fora o melhor que eu fiz ou pelo menos pensei, mesmo assim sofri mais do que imaginei que iria sofrer.

Difícil parece ser a palavra perfeita para descrever o primeiro momento e ate o ultimo momento que evitei Edward. Os telefonemas, as cartas às visitas inesperadas...

Charlie desconfiou de que algo estava errado e tentou por inúmeras vezes conversar comigo e eu apenas dizia que estava tudo bem, então ele sugeriu que eu passasse algum tempo com Renée para esfriar a cabeça, concordei achando uma boa ideia.

A dor foi dilacerante quando Edward perdeu o contato, quando o visor do telefone não acusava uma ligação perdida... Foi ai que eu senti profundamente sua falta.

Balancei a cabeça como se isso fosse espantar as lembranças, afinal eu havia vindo para Veneza para me divertir não é mesmo?

Eu estava naquele bistrô á mais de vinte minutos e não havia pedido nada, a garçonete uma baixinha irritante vinha toda hora perguntar se eu iria pedir algo, presumi que ela queria a mesa livre para que outra pessoa, que fosse pedir algo se sentar.

Resolvi pedir um cappuccino para a felicidade da garçonete, ela não demorou muito para trazer meu pedido e eu também não demorei muito para devorá-lo junto com algumas rosquinhas.

Depois de comer segui ate ao caixa e no caminho enquanto procurava o cartão de credito na minha bolsa esbarrei em alguém e o impacto da queda me fez ir direto para o chão.

- Me desculpe, eu estava distraída... – eu disse me desculpando de imediato e recolhendo alguns objetos que escaparam da minha bolsa e escapuliram para o chão.

- Perdão senhorita, eu é que deveria prestar mais atenção – o homem disse me ajudando a levantar enquanto eu o encarava perplexa.

O choque inicial era aterrorizante aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, aquela era à hora errada para as coisas acontecerem. Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo ate que ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Bella... – Edward disse em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Edward... – eu disse em um tom muito mais baixo.

Ele não disse mais nada, ficamos nos encarando por um bom tempo ate que eu resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- O que... O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

- Eu estou... Na verdade não lhe interessa.

- Tens razão, desculpe por ser tão intrometida. – eu disse meio acuada.

- Sem problemas, você sempre foi tão curiosa. – ele se permitiu rir por um segundo depois balançou a cabeça como se quisesse esquecer.

- É verdade. – eu sorri, mas foi um sorriso triste.

- Como você esta? – ele perguntou só por educação.

- Eu estou bem obrigada e... – fui interrompida por uma voz irritante que chamava por ele.

- Edward? – alguém gritou.

- Estou aqui querida. – ele se virou e acenou para a dona da voz.

- Oh você não sabe o quanto de roupas eu comprei, comprei vários presentes também... – ela disse tagarelando despejando tudo em cima dele e depois parou percebendo minha presença. – Quem é ela?

- Uma velha amiga. – ele respondeu de imediato e logo nos apresentou. – Tanya esta é Isabella, Isabella esta é Tanya.

- Oi Isabella. – ela disse estendendo a mão com certo nojo.

- Bella. – eu disse corrigindo-a e pegando em sua mão sem muito entusiasmo.

Notei um sorriso escapar dos lábios de Edward quando pedi para Tânia que me chamasse apenas de Bella.

- Bom Bella adorei te conhecer, mas eu e meu namorado temos que almoçar sabe como é muitas horas de compras. – ela disse revirando os olhos.

- Ah sim eu entendo perfeitamente. – menti.

- Bom Bella ate mais. – disse Edward acenando para mim e certamente torcendo para que não nos víssemos mais, estava escrito na sua cara.

- Até. – acenei de volta.

Suspirei.

Edward ao contrario de mim parecia ter superado o fim do nosso romance e ele estava muito bem, tirando o fato de que sua namorada era irritante e superficial.

Depois de ficar vendo e revendo o breve acontecimento em minha cabeça por algum tempo cheguei à conclusão de que deveria esquecê-lo, apagá-lo da memória como se nunca tivesse acontecido, isso seria a coisa mais saudável a se fazer.

**[...]**

Voltei para o hotel um pouco mais cedo do que eu planejava, pois fui surpreendida pelo cansaço.

Tomei um banho demorado, na esperança que a água levasse todos os meus problemas pelo ralo.

Me deitei um pouco antes das 20h estava cansada demais para ficar acordada, mas o sono não veio de imediato e eu sabia bem que não viria sem antes o meu subconsciente repassar todo os momentos vividos com Edward, mesmo sabendo que aquilo me faria mal.

Acordei cedo, mas já era de se esperar. Tomei um banho e vesti uma roupa confortável para passar o dia. Resolvi fazer um tour pela cidade que começaria pela Basílica de São Marcos.

Estava guardando minha chave quando as portas do elevador se abriram e entrei sem cerimônia. Após levantar a cabeça, tive uma surpresa pouco agradável. Edward estava do meu lado.

De inicio ele ficou surpreso, assim como eu, mas logo depois ele relaxou e deu ao seu rosto uma expressão mais suave.

Ele não disse nada, apenas acenou levemente com a cabeça em um sinal de cumprimento e eu também o fiz.

O silencio permaneceu no ambiente, ate que o elevador em um sinal brusco parou e as luzes apagaram e alguns segundos depois a luz de emergência acendeu.

O ambiente ficou tenso de inicio nós não mechemos um músculo se quer, minha respiração ficou lenta e descompassada e uma pequena gotícula de suor se formava na minha nuca. Edward não parecia muito diferente de mim, suas pernas estavam tremulas e seu olhar era de alguém apavorado.

Minhas pernas estavam tremulas, então permiti que meu corpo deslizasse na parede ate eu acabar sentada no chão.

Ficamos por mais algum tempo em silencio, o mesmo que estava há poucos minutos. O único som ali presente era o da nossa respiração e gritos distantes abafados pelas paredes.

- O que aconteceu? – falei em um fio de voz.

- Eu não sei. – ele disse em um tom extremamente baixo. – Deve ter sido um blackout, li que recentemente teve dois destes.

Apenas assenti. Notei que ele também havia se sentado, talvez estivesse cansado demais para ficar de pé, seu semblante estava com uma seriedade que não combinava com ele.

- Porque você foi embora? – sua voz irrompeu o silencio.

- Quer mesmo saber? –eu disse torcendo para que ele dissesse não.

- Eu acho que eu mereço uma explicação.

- É você merece. – soltei um suspiro e encostei a cabeça na parede enquanto reunia forças para falar. – Fui embora por medo. Não exatamente medo, mas porque estava receosa em ser um empecilho na sua vida, atrapalhar o seu futuro. Você tinha tantas chances, eu não queria estragar seu momento, muito menos sua vida.

- Não percebe que você estava errada? – Ele perguntou injuriado. – Eu só não entendo o que te fez pensar assim.

- Eu não pensei que seria difícil, eu nem mesmo pensava assim. Quer dizer não pensava ate seu pai ir à minha casa e... – Droga! Falei demais.

- Até meu pai ir á sua casa e...? – ele perguntou.

- Nada, deixa pra lá!

- Não Bellasó me conte a verdade, somente a verdade. – Edward pediu.

- Não Edward, acho melhor...

- Isabella. – ele me interrompeu.

- Até que Carlisle foi ate minha casa e me ofereceu dinheiro. – eu falei tudo, como ele queria.

- Não Carlisle não seria capaz de... – eu o interrompi.

- Esta vendo, essa a razão pela qual eu não queria falar.

- Mesmo que Carlisle tenha tido esta atitude imunda, a sua não fora muito diferente, suponho que você tenha aceitado o dinheiro?

- Não eu... Como pode pensar assim de mim Edward? – eu disse demonstrando incredulidade sob a sua pergunta. – Depois de tudo o que nós vivemos, pensei que você me conhecesse um pouco mais.

- Tens razão, e que eu apenas tirei conclusões erradas. – ele disse um tanto quanto pensativo.

- Tudo bem, o modo como agi da a pensar que eu aceitei alguma coisa. – eu disse mais para mim do que para ele. – Mas eu não aceite nenhum dinheiro, fui embora simplesmente porque achei que era o certo a se fazer. De inicio eu achei que só terminar com você era o bastante, mas não era. Você me ligava todos os dias, me cercava em todos os lugares... Isso tudo tornava as coisas tão difíceis, me manter longe de você foi difícil. – desabafei.

- Me desculpe por complicar a sua vida. – ele disse amargamente, mas depois amoleceu. –Só que eu precisava de uma explicação sabe, eu não aceitava o fato de você ter me abandonado depois de tudo que vivemos...

- Eu me arrependo tanto, do fundo da minha alma. – lamentei. – Eu realmente gostaria que nosso romance estivesse dado certo.

- Mas ainda pode ser que dê certo. – ele disse num sussurro quase inaudível.

- Me desculpe, mas eu acho que não ouvi direito. – eu disse incrédula, mas feliz ansiando novamente por ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Eu disse que... – ele ia falar, mas fora interrompido pelo celular que tocava insistentemente.

Em um gesto rápido ele retirou o celular do bolso e ao invés de fazer o esperado por mim – que era simplesmente ignorar a chamada – ele atendeu, me fazendo bufar de raiva.

- Olá Tanya. – ele disse meio amargo. – Não sei se vai dar. Eu estou preso em um elevador. Mas que merda Tanya! Eu estou preso em um elevador e você esta preocupada com compras? Ok, ok me desculpe, é que eu não me encontro em uma situação muito favorável e... Não, você pode ir sozinha. Eu não me importo. Tudo bem então, tchau.

Edward suspirou após desligar o telefone e massageou as têmporas, visivelmente irritado.

- Antigamente você era... Mais delicado com as mulheres. – eu disse sarcástica.

- Disse bem, eu "era". – ele fez questão de enfatizar a ultima palavra. – Mas quando se é decepcionado, você aprende melhor a se cuidar.

- Edward, Edward... Nenhuma mulher tem culpa do que eu fiz. Somos únicas. Eu sou única.

- Nenhuma mulher jamais será como você Bella. – sussurrou como se tivesse pensado alto.

Eu limitei-me a esconder um sorriso malicioso, apenas o encarei por longos e infinitos segundos. Se Tanya não tivesse ligado, Edward teria falado o que eu tanto queria ouvir e talvez por uma única vez eu pudesse pensar em uma segunda chance.

Edward notou o meu olhar sobre ele, mas voltou a encarar o chão como fazia anteriormente. O silêncio se impregnou no local, os burburinhos vindos do lado de fora eram mais audíveis, e o incômodo pairava sob o ar.

Nesse meio tempo pensei em tanta coisa, pensei em tanto tempo jogado fora... Ate que uma questão veio em minha mente, e não hesitei em perguntar.

- Edward, qual é o tipo de relação existente entre você e Tanya?

- Bem nós... – ele podia se recusar a falar, podia me dar na cara dizendo que o assunto não era do meu interesse, mas ele me surpreendeu falando a verdade. – Nós somos como amigos íntimos, quer dizer a família de Denali foi sempre unida a minha e logo quando terminamos depois de um tempo, Tanya passou a ser uma boa companhia para mim. Na verdade Tanya sempre se jogou para cima de mim, até que depois de um bom tempo resolvi da á ela uma chance. – ele disse dando os ombros.

- Vocês estão dando certo?

- Sinceramente? Eu não sei... – ele disse sincero. – Tanya não combina muito comigo, vivemos em dois mundos completamente diferentes.

- Eu acho que entendo...

- Se não entende ao menos deve imaginar como é complicado. – ele sorriu meio triste. – E você, esteve com alguém durante todo esse tempo?

- Todo esse tempo não foi o bastante para encontrar alguém como você. – fui sincera.

- Você acha que vai demorar muito para eles arrumarem isso daqui? – ele desviou o assunto.

- Não sei. – eu disse com raiva tentando me segurar, mas não consegui. – Que droga Edward eu te digo algo desse tipo e você reage como se eu estivesse comentando sobre o clima da cidade? – gritei com ele indignada.

Ele não disse nada. Levantou e caminhou ao meu encontro. Chegando onde eu estava se agachou ficando frente a frente com meu rosto e depois de alguns segundos esmagou seus lábios contra os meus.

Edward segurou minha cintura com firmeza e me puxou para ele, seus lábios pediram passagem para minha boca, e obviamente eu cedi. Minhas mãos rodearam o seu pescoço. O modo como eu o beijava, revelava o quanto eu precisava de seus beijos e dos seus toques.

As mãos de Edward acariciavam cada pedaço do meu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava, já as minhas estavam a cada vez mais emaranhadas em seu cabelo cor de cobre, puxando-o mais para mim.

Nossas línguas dançavam em um compasso perfeito, me fazendo lembrar de todos os nossos outros beijos e deixando-me com a plena certeza de que este era diferente de todos e incomparável. Havia mais sede, mais paixão.

Ele deixou os meus lábios se afastando um pouco, cravando seus lindos olhos em mim – que mais pareciam duas esmeraldas.

- Eu ainda te amo. – ele sussurrou.

Eu não disse nada apenas sorri e puxei-o para mim.

Nossas línguas cravavam uma batalha da qual nenhum dos dois perderiam. Edward puxou meu corpo o pressionando contra o seu, fazendo-me sentir seu sexo – que já estava ganhando vida. Mas nós sabíamos que não aconteceria nada além de beijos, quentes devo acrescentar.

As mãos de Edward ainda apalpavam cada pedaço do meu corpo e a minha era incisivamente atraída para o seu delicioso tanquinho.

O desejo de provar um do outro era tanto, que nem ao menos percebemos quando a luz de emergência apagou e o elevador voltou a se movimentar, só fomos prestar mesmo quando um pigarro ecoou perante aos nossos ouvidos.

Nesse mesmo instante minhas bochechas salpicaram, e eu escondi a cabeça nos ombros de Edward.

- Er perdão por vos atrapalhar, mas nós de toda a equipe do hotel gostaríamos de nos desculpar pelo imprevisto. Devo ressaltar que medidas foram tomadas para que não aconteça o mesmo de hoje. – o homem jovem e careca sibilou.

- Vocês deveriam ter tomado providencias há muito tempo, agora esta bem claro que isto aqui não passa de uma espelunca. – Edward nos separou em uma fração de segundo e deu uma resposta grossa ao rapaz. – Perderá muitos clientes meu caro.

- Er senhor, desculpe-nos – o menino disse se amuando. – Mas este é um erro que poderia acontecer em qualquer lugar e...

- Em qualquer lugar? – Edward o interrompeu rindo sarcasticamente. – É isto daqui é uma bela de uma espelunca mesmo.

- Senhor eu...

- Cale-se, vou entrar com um limiar contra este hotel. – Edward disse de maneira exagerada. – Sobestes que perdi uma reunião de trabalho importante?

- Novamente nos desculpamos. E contatarei meus superiores para que o senhor seja ressarcido.

- Ressarcido é o caralh...

- Edward eu tenho a total certeza que entenderam o motivo pelo qual você tenha faltado a essa porcaria de reunião, mas não acha que esta sendo indelicado demais? – eu o interrompi. – O fato de que o elevador tenha quebrado não é culpa de ninguém! Tenho certeza de que eles fizeram tudo o que eles podiam fazer, não demorou muito e olha que nem foi tão ruim assim. – eu disse lançando para ele um olhar sensual.

- Tem razão. – ele disse massageando as têmporas. – Mas espero que providências sejam tomadas.

- Lhe dou a total garantia de que tudo entrara nos conformes. – o garoto disse suando frio diante do poder que expelia de Edward.

- Acho bom mesmo. – resmungou. – Vem vamos sair deste lugar. – ele disse pegando na minha mão e me puxando para o lado de fora.

Depois de escutar lamentações de praticamente toda a equipe do hotel, Edward me convidou para tomar um café em uma Starbucks ali por perto.

Não era muito longe então fomos a pé mesmo, o clima entre nós estava tenso. Eu estava esperando ele falar alguma coisa sobre o ocorrido no elevador, mas ao que parece ele não falaria nada, pelo menos por enquanto e eu não estava muito a fim de esperar, então o confrontei.

- Precisamos conversar. –suspirei.

- Não acho que essa seja uma boa hora. – refletiu.

- Edward nós vamos conversar, só isso.

- Não sei...

- Deus! É apenas uma conversa Edward. – olhei crédula para ele.

- Tudo bem. – rendeu-se.

Resolvi dar um tempo a ele, antes de iniciar aquela conversaque seria inevitavelmente complicada. Não esperei nem um, nem dois, nem quatro minutos, mas sim um belo de uns dez minutos que praticamente me matou sufocada e mesmo depois de tanto tempo Edward continuou naquele silencio irritante eu já estava pronta para pegar uma cadeira e tacar em sua cara se ele não começasse falar já.

- Edward eu... – comecei a falar irritada, mas ele me cortou antes.

- Tudo bem Bella, vamos conversar. – ele disse se curvando sobre a mesa – Eu só estava pensando um pouco, me desculpe por esse silencio todo.

- Ótimo, pois eu já estava me perguntando qual o momento certo para jogar alguma coisa na sua cabeça. –ele riu.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, mas você ainda não respondeu se sim ou não.

- Você sabe a resposta. – eu disse o encarando.

- Mas eu preferia ouvir isso da sua boca.

- Edward sobre o que mesmo você esta se desculpando? – perguntei.

- Estou me desculpando por tantas coisas Bella. – ele disse em um tom triste.

- Não acha que eu é que deveria me desculpar? – perguntei, olhando diretamente para os seus olhos.

- E porque deveria?

- Eu te abandonei, sem mais nem menos, sem explicações, eu... – não consegui terminar.

- A culpa não foi sua Bella, se Carlisle não fosse tão estupidamente cruel nada disso  
teria acontecido.

- Tens razão. – eu disse me dando por vencida – Mas, por favor, não se desculpe.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu também não sou tão inocente Edward.

- Não entendi. – ele disse confuso.

- Entenda-me, mesmocom toda essa chantagem do Carlisle eu poderia ter ficado ouno mínimo ter te dado o direito de saber o porquê.

- Bella, por favor, não vamos ficar nos culpando ok? – ele pediu com os olhos suplicantes. – Não acha que já perdemos tempo demais?

- Certo. – dei um leve sorriso.

Meu celular vibrou dentro da bolsa, peguei-o e o nome de Johnny, meu chefe, piscava na tela indicando uma nova mensagem. Estranho. Ele nunca me mandava mensagens, pois não era do seu feitio, abri rápido torcendo para que não estivesse me pedindo para voltar logo. Ainda bem que não era, odiaria ter que interromper minha viagem.

"_Bella,  
Estamos todos sentindo sua falta...  
Volte logo.  
Abraços Johnny."_

Que meigo da parte dele, mas eu iria responder somente mais tarde, agora não era uma boa hora. Guardei meu celular em seu devido lugar, e quando voltei minha atenção para Edward ele me encarava.

- O que foi? – perguntei com o rubor atingindo a minha face.

- Você é linda. – Edward disse em um tom admirado.

- Obrigada. – agradeci mais vermelha ainda.

- Disponha. – ele deu um sorriso meio torto.

Estávamos ali há bastante tempo, mas mesmo assim o assunto que realmente teria que ser discutido, ainda estava intocado. Eu, já não aguentando mais esperar, resolvi tocar na ferida.

- Edward, você acha possível continuar a amar alguém, mesmo depois de muito tempo? – suspirei.

- Se não fosse, talvez eu ainda não seria apaixonado por você.

Eu gelei. Não era real, pelo menos não parecia ser. Deveria ser mais uma daquelas alucinações que eu andava tendo, onde Edward dizia tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Mas estranhamente aquelas palavras pareciam ser extremamente reais.

Foi ai que eu despertei. Era real. Edward, aquelas palavras, tudo. Não era uma alucinação, não desta vez e eu realmente deveria falar algo. Mas se ele estivesse somente brincando comigo?

- Edward, por favor, sem brincadeiras. – nada descreveria minha _poker face_.

_Por favor, diga que não é uma brincadeira... _Supliquei mentalmente.

- Mas porque diabos eu estaria brincando?

- Ora! Mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz, o mínimo que você poderia sentir por mim era ódio. – disse tentando parecer óbvia.

- Ódio é uma palavra forte demais. – Ele fez uma careta. – Mas Bella, por mais que eu quisesse sentir ódio de você, eu não conseguiria. Você é a mulher da minha vida.

Ofeguei.

- Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei ouvir isso. – sorri.

**Horas depois...**

**POV Narrador**

Edward puxou a garota com vontade, pressionando o corpo dela no seu, enquanto a mesma gemeu quando ele apertava sua bunda, e pressionou o quadril no dele.

Seus lábios devoravam os dela com certa urgência. Os dois pareciam precisar muito um do outro, somente o modo que se olhavam transparecia isso. E seus beijos não eram somente beijos, havia paixão, desejo e além de tudo, saudade.

O casal estava tão envolvido um com o outro – em seu próprio mundo, que nem percebeu quando a porta do elevador se abriu e uma senhora acompanhada de um casal olhavam espantados para a cena que viam, só foram se dar conta quando um pigarro chamou a atenção de ambos.

Já era a segunda vez, somente hoje,que eles eram surpreendidos desta mesma forma, no mesmo elevador. Bella não sabia onde enfiar a cara acabou optando por se esconder nos braços de Edward e soltar um riso baixo e envergonhado.

- Vão para um quarto. – uma mulher que aparentava ter uns quarenta anos falou.

- Ora minha querida. – defendeu a velhinha, deixando Bella constrangida mais ainda – Até parece que você nunca fez isso.  
- Eu... E-u... – gaguejou a mulher, com os olhos esbugalhados – Eu não torno isso tão público. É algo íntimo demais, tão íntimo que deve ser feito em outros lugares, não em um elevador.

_Tudo bem. Cada um com sua opinião. _Pensou Bella.

Edward não só riu do comentário feito pela mulher, mas também da situação que o encontrava. Depositou um leve beijo sobre os cabelos de Bella e a carregou para fora daquele elevador. Quando chegaram em frente a porta do quarto onde Edward estava hospedado, ele olhou para Bella como se perguntasse se ela estava certa do que eles iriam fazer. Bella lançou lhe um olhar travesso e se aproximou mais de Edward, colando o seu corpo no dele.

- Abra logo a merda dessa porta que estou morrendo de saudade da _sua sucuri_. – ela disse maliciosa e soltou uma risada alta.

Naquela noite nada mais importava. Não existia aquela Bella envergonhada que ficava com as bochechas vermelhas facilmente. Não existia mais Tanya. Não existiam mentiras.Não existia Carlisle.

Aquela noite era somente deles e de mais ninguém...

**FIM**

* * *

**O/s da minha amiga. O que acharam? Ela precisa de um incentivozinho para continuar a escrever.**

**Vejo vocês por aí. Beijos.**


End file.
